1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to speech recognition technology, and more particularly to automatically enabling closed captioning when accents are detected.
2. Description of Background
With today's advanced technology, communicating across the globe with people who speak different languages is already part of our lives. Sometimes, when people need to conduct conference calls across different countries, they need to communicate through one language (e.g., English) if simultaneous interpreter service is not provided.
However, since people may have different accents when their native language is not English, it could be difficult to understand each other sometimes. Prior art techniques to solve this problem include converting speech to an accent of choice.
A method to address issues when a speaker is communicating with an accent would be beneficial.